


Through the Wall art

by killerweasel



Series: Through the Wall [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Kaiju Newton Geiszler, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art I comissioned from <a href="http://alienfirst.tumblr.com/">alienfirst</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Wall art

I love how Newt's freckles glow.


End file.
